Mecha Sonic
MONSTER? I AM NOT A MONSTER, I AM A GOD! Semi-Super Mecha Sonic~Super Mario Bros Z - Brawl on a vanishing island 'Story' ﻿When Mecha Sonic was shown for the first time when he was hired by Diotron to destroy Mario. It was shown that Mecha Sonic was already able to obtain 4 Chaos Emeralds and he was using them to turn super (ofcourse not as super as with 7 Emeralds) and tries to destroy the Axem Rangers but was stoped by Diotron X and then warped away to unknown places. Mecha Sonic's forms ---- '' Mecha Sonic's normal form:'' This is his normal form in this state he has no special powers but he can still kill someone who has power as one of the Chaos Emeralds. He is mostly seen in this form. '' Semi-Super Mecha Sonic: ''In this state his powers are much more destructive. As the name suggests, this version of Mecha Sonic is vastly more powerful than his default form but not nearly as powerful as his super form. As seen in Super Dion Bros 76 he could easily kill the Koopa Bros and the Shroobs and they both got 1 Chaos Emerald. He can change to this form by powering himself up with 4 Chaos Emeralds. '' Master Mecha Sonic: ''7 Chaos Emeralds are used to become this form and is used in the final battle against Diotron X, Mario, Luigi and Geno. His powers are ultimate and his defence is very high and is almost unimpenetrable. Battleling him would cost your live. '' Super Master Mecha Sonic: ''This is Mecha Sonic's most powerfull form ever. This form can easily destroy a entire planet, and then you thought he was strong in his Master form. Somehow for unknown reasons he a was cut of while he was charging his very powerfull attack by Diotron X in Super Dion Bros 96 and was momentarily defenseless, giving Geno the chance to steal 4 Chaos Emeralds leaving Super Master Mecha Sonic with 3. And he chanced back to Master Mecha Sonic. '' Fire Master Mecha Sonic: This form has not yet appeared in the series but will make it's debut in season 3. His powers are all fire. ''' 8-Bit Mecha Sonic:'' Mecha Sonic is forced into this form while in the Minus World. This version of Mecha Sonic more closely resembles his Metal Sonic form. 8-bit Mecha Sonic lacks many of the abilities he can use outside of the Minus World, although this may be a result of the Minus World itself rather than a side effect of his 8-bit form. ''Personality'' ---- Mecha Sonic is a cruel and cold-hearted killing machine who loves to see people suffer. He also seems to view himself as a god. He views his opponents as being unworthy and do not deserve to have the power of the Chaos Emeralds or unworthy to live. Interactions with other characters ---- Diotron X: ''Consider my proposal, Mecha Sonic..........'' '''????~Super Dion Bros 61 Mecha Sonic was first hired by Diotron (at that time known as ????) but after Diotron X holded Mecha Sonic of there deal was over, Mecha Sonic did not know that Diotron X was the one that he made a deal with. Axem Rangers: WHO ARE THESE IDIOTS? Mecha Sonic~Super Mario Bros Z - Brawl on a vanishing island The battle between the Axem Rangers was very easy for Super-Semi Mecha Sonic. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿